A Missing Piece
by A Colorful Imagination
Summary: After At World's End, Will and Elizabeth are reunited and Will meets his son William III. What Will doesn't know is that Elizabeth is keeping a secret from him, he doesn't just have a son he has a daughter as well. What Will doesn't know won't hurt him right? Different POVs to enhance the story!
1. Preface: Giving Up a Daughter

Preface: 1 month after Elizabeth leaves Will in World's End.

* * *

"This can't be" I gasp. "I can't be pregnant, can I?"

I run my fingers through my knotted hair and begin to pace about the room. My thoughts started to swirl around in my head like a tornado. _What am I going to do? I can't be a pirate queen and be pregnant! It's not like there's a manual on what to do in these situations, plus I'm back in Port Royal gathering my belongings and my father's inheritance in the Governor's house and I already have to pretend I have nothing to do with pirates anymore._

"Mrs. Turner" a woman's voice called from a closed door and interrupted my thought tornado.

"Yes come in please" I murmured back.

"Your house has been finally furnished with all of your belongings and Mr. Turner's belongings. You can move in whenever you please" my handmaiden informed and left the room. Lucy had been my handmaiden and friend for as long as I could remember. I was very fortunate enough to be able to bring her with me to my new residence on the other side of town.

Thankfully since I was married to Will, even if it wasn't the most traditional of ceremonies, he was able to take in my father's inheritance which left me with plenty of money to purchase a little house in Port Royal. There were many questions to where Will actually was and I had to come up with lies to say he turned a new leaf and went back to being a blacksmith who was out traveling to find newer and better materials.

Since my father's death, my cousin Trent and his wife Charlotte had taken governorship in Port Royal and they were gracious enough to let me stay in my old room until I had purchased and furnished a place of my own. Today was the day everything was completed and instead of being overly joyous I was preoccupied about the thought of becoming a mother.

 _This can't be right. Maybe I'm just stressed? But all the signs are here; I'm sick, certain smells make me nauseous, and don't even get me started on the cravings._ I decided I could worry later in my own house and in seclusion. I was just glad I could go back to my own house and confide in Lucy about my problems.

 **8 months later:**

"Mrs. Turner, you have twins! One boy and one girl!" Lucy exclaims as she hands me two babies wrapped in blankets.

I felt exhausted and out of breath from pushing all morning. I was not expecting twins; I was prepared for one baby but not two. How could I do this? I couldn't be a mother to two fragile beings. I looked at Lucy and started to cry.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? Aren't you happy?" Lucy says as she wipes away my tears and motions for the other ladies to leave the room.

"I can't do this Lucy. I can't be a single mother to two babies" I sobbed "You know my life. You know I can't bring two babies into this lifestyle!"

"What would you like me to do?" Lucy looked at me with sad eyes.

"Call Charlotte and Trent, I need their help" I plead.

After an hour of waiting and resting, Lucy knocks on the door and leads Trent and Charlotte into the room. Trent and Charlotte were having issues with conceiving children and we came to a conclusion that they would adopt my little girl and raise her as their own. I told them very little of why I couldn't raise two children and lied about money issues. Trent convinced me that I had to keep the boy in order for him to inherit the entire Turner name. As much as I didn't want to part with one of my children, I knew I couldn't be a mother to both of them, especially as a pirate queen.

"Elizabeth, what would you like us to name her?" Charlotte asked as she cradled her new daughter.

"I had the name Lillian picked out just in case I had a girl" I smiled.

"Lillian Swan it is" Trent smiled and nodded. "This will be our secret; Will will never need to know about this". He kissed my forehead and he and Charlotte left my room with my baby girl.

"Goodbye Lilly" I whispered into the empty room.


	2. Chapter 1: Strangers

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other than Trent, Charlotte, Lilly, or Lucy_**

The warm sun beamed across my skin as I lounged across the grass in the yard. I smiled and thought of the sounds of the seas and the thought of being on a ship again. I loved being near the water and longed for a sense of adventure. I wanted to leave this island, but knew I was trapped here. I wanted to explore the rest of the world; there had to be more to life than just getting married to a suitable gentleman that my parents thought was fit for me. I wanted to leave the stresses of being the governor's daughter behind.

"Lillian? Come on darling you have to get ready for tea with Aunt Elizabeth" my mother called from a window from the mansion. I groaned and opened my eyes to the reality of my life; I would be stuck behind these fortress walls until I was married and moved to a new set of confining walls.

"I'll be right there mother!" I yelled back and pushed myself up from the grass; I had been lying there for so long that my body had made an imprint in the grass. I brushed the dirt and blades of grass off of my dress and out of my brown wavy hair.

I had forgotten that I had tea with my aunt this afternoon. If anybody understood me it was my Aunt Elizabeth. She technically was my dad's cousin, but I called her aunt because she was so much older than me. Aunt Elizabeth was the only one who ever understood my desires to leave the island and explore the world beyond these shores. She told me stories of her husband and how he was out exploring other far off places for work and she also mentioned unusual characters like a man named Jack who loved rum more than anything.

My aunt lived alone with her son William who was the same exact age as me. Will and I were always going on adventures around the island; he and I eerily had so much in common with each other including our birthdays. Will would always let me dress up in his extra clothes and we would sneak aboard some of the naval ships to get the sense of being out on the open seas. William's dad, or Uncle Will as I called him, was never around but William talked about how he was able to see him a few times throughout his 20 years of life.

I finally made it up to my room and my handmaidens helped me take my sundress off and into proper tea attire. I hated the thought of putting the stupid corset on and the heavy light blue dress that mother had picked out for me to wear. I never understood why I had to dress up like this just to go to my aunt's house for tea, but once a month I had an arrangement to visit my aunt and I had to honor that arrangement.

45 minutes after shimmying my way into my corset, which made me feel like I was suffocating, and putting on my bulky dress I was finally "presentable" for noon tea with Aunt Elizabeth. I looked at myself in the mirror before exiting my room and found my own reflection. I was staring at what felt like a total stranger; this wasn't me, this was somebody entirely different. The bonnet and the fancy dresses were not what I imagined my life to be. I longed for a life on the salty seas with my hair blowing in the warm wind.

"Miss Swan, are you ready to leave?" the carriage boy's voice echoed through the house.

"I'll be right down" I muttered as I broke the staring contest with the stranger in the mirror and headed down the grand staircase and out the double doors.

The carriage ride wasn't a memorable one; it was the same old town with the same old people doing the same old things. Why couldn't this town have more excitement? I continued to stare out the window as I was jostled around in the carriage by bumpy roads.

I finally arrived at my aunt's house and was helped out of the carriage by the footman. I gracefully walked towards the door and knocked on the large wooden door. My aunt's house wasn't very large, she liked to live a modest lifestyle with just the necessities; just looking at her house you would have never guessed that her father was the governor before he passed away and my father took over.

I waited for my aunt to answer the door or for Lucy her handmaiden to answer, but nobody did. I decided I would just walk in, maybe they didn't hear me knock. The door creaked open as I pushed my way inside. I looked around expecting to see my aunt coming down the stairs, but instead I saw a man staring out the window. This man had long brown hair with a bandana on top of his head. He was dressed like a sailor with a white linen shirt, trousers, and black boots. I certainly had never seen him before in the town, and I knew everybody thanks to the countless parties and events we held at the governor's mansion.

"Hello. My name is Lillian Swan; do you know where my Aunt Elizabeth is?" I asked while staring at the back of this man's head. I couldn't help but think he looked a little like William.

The man slowly turned around and looked like he saw a ghost. "Uhm…your aunt? Yes she's in the garden getting some herbs for the tea" the man replied.

"Thank you. I guess I'll wait for her in the kitchen then. May I ask what your name is? I have never seen you around town before" I questioned.

"My name is Will. Will Turner. Elizabeth is my wife"

 **Reviews or comments would be amazing! Thank you for everybody who reads this story and goes along on Lilly's adventure!**


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other than Trent, Charlotte, Lilly, or Lucy_**

"Wait you're Aunt Elizabeth's husband?" I gasped. I never thought I would meet Uncle Will. For as long as I had been alive I had never met him and other than the stories Aunt Elizabeth told me I never really heard much about him. Now he was standing here in Aunt Elizabeth's house staring at me like I was some weirdo.

"Yes I am. And you must be Trent and Charlotte's daughter" Will guessed with a smile.

"Will, could you grab the tray of food from the kitchen" Aunt Elizabeth's voice echoed through the hallway as she gracefully walked down the hall with a tray of tea. She abruptly stopped when she reached the room where Will and I were standing. "Oh Lilly! You're here early!" she said shockingly. "I thought you wouldn't be here for another 15 minutes". She looked scared that I was in the room which was weird considering that her husband who I've never seen before was standing in the room with me.

"Uh I guess I'm a little early. You didn't tell me Uncle Will was going to be joining us for tea!" I laughed trying to ease the awkwardness.

"I wasn't planning on staying for long, but I guess I could join if Elizabeth would have me" Uncle Will chimed in.

"Of course Will, you're always welcome to join us" Aunt Elizabeth muttered as she put the tea tray on a table in the room. She looked very concerned for some odd reason. The tension she was putting off was a little alarming.

"If this is a bad time I could always come back later if you need to talk" I offered as I didn't want to be a bother to them, especially if they were discussing something important.

"No don't be silly. I would love to learn more about my niece" Will urged and motioned for me to sit on the sofa. I nodded and took my seat opposite of him. Aunt Elizabeth took a seat next to me and started to pour the tea into our cups.

"So Lillian, how old are you?" Will questioned.

"You can just call me Lilly and I'm 20 right now. My birthday is coming up soon actually" I replied as I sipped on my tea.

"Oh really? Isn't William's birthday coming up as well Elizabeth?"

"Yes, actually Lilly and William share the same birthday" Aunt Elizabeth muttered.

"Is that so? That's quite a coincidence"

"Yeah I guess so! Will and I are best friends. We do so much together" I giggled. Uncle Will didn't say anything back to me but just stared at me. I felt that awkward tension come back and I started to fidget with my tea cup. "Is there something on my face?" I asked. I was getting weirded out by him just staring at me.

"Uh no not at all. I was just thinking how similar you look to your aunt. I guess it must be a family resemblance" Uncle Will remarked and started to eat a sandwich. This was starting to become the most uncomfortable tea time I had ever been to.

"Well thank you for the tea Aunt Elizabeth," I praised "but I think I should go find William. I promised him we could take a walk by the shore". I really didn't promise William anything but I needed to go find him to tell him about this awkward encounter.

"Yes, no thank you for coming Lilly. William should be in town talking with the blacksmith" Aunt Elizabeth said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Thank you Aunt Elizabeth. And it was a pleasure to meet you Uncle Will. Will I be seeing you around for a while?"

"Oh yes I think I'll be sticking around for little while. I missed being here and I think your aunt and I have a lot to catch up on" Uncle William replied as he walked me to the door. I curtsied and walked out to my waiting carriage. The footmen helped me aboard and I waved to my uncle from the window. _What the heck just happened? Why did it feel like Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth were being so weird? Maybe it was just weird because Uncle Will just appeared out of nowhere. But I needed to find William, maybe he would have some answers for me._

 **Reviews or comments would be amazing! Thank you for everybody who reads this story and goes along on Lilly's adventure! Sorry if I don't post super often! I'm currently back in school and get busy. But I promise to post at least once a week! Little hint for next chapter, it will be in a different POV!**


	4. Chapter 3: Demanding Answers

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other than Trent, Charlotte, Lilly, or Lucy_**

After returning into the house after walking Lilly to her carriage, I knew I had to stay in Port Royal and get to the bottom of what Elizabeth was hiding. I knew she was holding a secret back from me, and I think that secret just walked into our house and sat across from me drinking tea. I closed the front door and returned to the room where Elizabeth was cleaning tea up.

"Elizabeth is there something you need to tell me" I confronted her. Elizabeth froze what she was doing and quickly turned around.

"I don't know what I would need to tell you Will" she replied. She sounded so sure in her tone of voice that she had nothing to tell me.

"Are you sure? You can't tell me it's purely a coincidence that the girl that just walked into our house has the exact same birthday as our son and looks exactly like you!" I shouted back in frustration.

"I guess it just purely is" Elizabeth muttered back and turned back around to finish cleaning up the tea area. She put everything back on the tray and retreated to the kitchen. I decided to follow her; I knew she had to be lying to me and I needed answers.

"That's not Trent and Charlotte's daughter! Stop lying to me Elizabeth! You don't need to lie to me" I demanded. My face flushed red and I could feel my blood boiling as I confronted her.

"I'm not lying Will! I don't want to have this conversation. I have nothing more to say to you about Lilly. She is your niece and nothing else!" Elizabeth shouted and barged through the back door to the backyard.

There was no use in chasing her. When that woman put her mind to not saying anything you were never going to get anything useful out of her other than some smart remarks back.

What I couldn't believe was that Elizabeth would lie directly to my face; or maybe it really was my mind overthinking this and Lilly was just my niece. I just couldn't shake her face from my mind. She looked exactly like Elizabeth. When she first walked into the house I could have sworn she looked like Elizabeth when she was younger. She even acted the same way as her!

I decided that I should get some fresh air and headed out towards the town. I needed to get back to my ship to clear my head. At least aboard my ship I knew I could lie on deck and not have to think. I started to walk down the path to town.

This town still felt the same since the last time I had been here, which was ages ago. The blacksmith's shop was still there and I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Brown, the original blacksmith, didn't own the shop anymore. It was now owned by a Mr. Smith. I couldn't help but think about the time Jack and I fought each other in there and how he cheated his way to "winning".

I kept walking until I reached the dock. The smell of the sea made me smile. My ship was docked with all the other ships, but mine definitely outstood the rest of them. After my time aboard the Flying Dutchman, I was able to commandeer my own vessel with the help of an old friend and Elizabeth's influence; being a pirate queen had its perks. This ship was an old naval vessel that we had "found" and taken control of. I stepped aboard my ship and went into the captain's quarters. I collapsed in my chair, put my head on the table in front of it, and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off because I was rudely awakened by a loud thud above me. I quickly got up from my chair and rushed out of the captain's quarters to see who was aboard my ship. I looked around the main deck and didn't see anything, but I heard talking from the quarter deck where the wheel was. I rushed up the steps to see two young men standing near the wheel.

"What are you doing aboard my ship!" I yelled as I reached the quarter deck. The two men jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around to face me.

"William?" I gasped as I looked at his face.

"Father? I didn't know you were back in town!" William gasped and ran to give me a hug.

"Ay I am back and for your birthday!" I hugged him back. "But son, who's your friend?"

 **Who's William's friend? And Will ever find out the truth about Lilly? Please review and let me know what you guys think of the story so far!**


End file.
